My Body Doesn't Bleed, But You Kill Me Daily
by fadingtales
Summary: After he turns her, Caroline cannot stop ignoring the fact that Klaus's victims always bear her resemblance. Features Dark!Klaus. Drabble/Onshot based on prompt/request on tumblr.


ANONYMOUS Asked: Klaroline - dark! Klaus turns Caro AU

A/N: Not EXACTLY Klaus turning Caroline… but it's in there… and it's dark… so hope you like it.

She watches him slide into the seat beside a blonde girl at the bar, bearing his signature smirk. She knows this act well, having fallen for it herself so many years ago.

Caroline had grown up with the image of the devil as a horned and ugly thing. Sunday school and bible study taught her that; not that she was ever an especially religious girl, but that was what she had known. So when he had appeared to her for the first time, sidling besides her just as he did so now with the new blonde, all charm and dimples and sweet nothings, she had not realized him for what he was. He was simply the handsome new stranger who listened to her when her friends seemed too wrapped up in their own affairs to notice. She did not know then what she did now. That the devil can take on a handsome face just as well as an ugly one.

The new girl at the bar is blushing, laughing quietly at something he said. She doesn't bother to listen, she already memorized the script. Fifteen minutes later, she watches him escort the girl outside, hand on the small of her back. If she closed her eyes, Caroline could remember those same fingers splayed against her own spine, but she doesn't have time to reminisce now. She times it five minutes and then she follows them out. She finds him with the girl, pressed up against the brick wall, his mouth on her throat. When he hears her steps crunching the gravel he raises his head and offers her a crimson smile.

"Come join me," he beckons, his hand outstretched to hers, blood clinging to the fingertips.

She hesitates for a moment, wanting to break the cycle, but like always, she takes his hand into hers and lets him pull her into a kiss.

Without him holding her up, the blonde from the bar crumples to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. She tries to ignore it, but she can't help but notice how much the girl looks like her, how they _always _look like her.

Caroline doesn't have time to process this because Klaus's mouth is hot and demanding. His lip tasting of pennies and it's strange to find such a thing delicious, but she's addicted to the coppery taste. When her tongue darts out to lick his, it is the equivalent of licking a plate clean. He shivers at the touch and presses her closer to him, nails digging painfully into her skin.

"How is it that no matter what I do, I only seem to hunger for you?" he whispers against her ear, his words hanging heavily in the minute space between them.

"Is that what you want?" She asks. "Is that what all these girls are for? My substitute?"

He steps back from her and she can see the animal in his eyes.

"Yes," he replies. Because for a devil, his one redeeming trait is that he never lies.

"Then why not just kill me already?"

And she remembers the first time she saw his true face, felt his teeth sink into her flesh. Remembers how she had woke up in a blood soaked bed in a blood soaked gown and how she could not stand the sunlight. How she did not understand, how she _still _did not understand, why she was alive.

The dark tinges to his eyes lighten just a shade as he reaches his hand up to brush away the hair in her eyes.

"That's something I'm trying to figure out as well," he says.

He weaves his fingers through hers and pulls her towards him again, they sway in a macabre imitation of a slow dance.

"When you find out the answer, will you kill me then?" she asks.

"Maybe," he replies. His voice sounds soft despite the threat the carry. "But not today. I would not be able to bear it today."

She nods, neither frightened nor angry. Because she knows, she cannot bear it to be today either.

When they are sated and finished, they leave the body discarded in a corner for the unfortunate busboy to find and then they start the cycle all over again.


End file.
